The present invention relates to a liquid container.
In a liquid ejection device, a liquid led out from the liquid container containing the liquid therein is ejected from a liquid ejection head and discharged onto a target facing the liquid ejection head. An ink-jet recording device is an example of such a liquid ejection device. In an ink-jet recording device, a recording head serving as a liquid ejection head is installed on a reciprocally moving carriage, and an ink is supplied from an ink cartridge as a liquid container into the recording head. Printing is then carried out by discharging the ink as a liquid, for example, on a paper as a target.
Among such ink-jet recording devices, there are devices with a configuration (the so-called off-carriage configuration) in which an ink cartridge is not installed on the carriage with the object of reducing a load applied to the carriage or reducing the dimensions and thickness of the device (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). The ink cartridge is so provided that it can be attached to the ink-jet recording device and detached therefrom, and ink is supplied to the recording head via a supply channel.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-1979.
However, after the attached ink cartridge has been removed from the ink-jet recording device, the ink remains in the supply channel between the ink cartridge and the recording head. Therefore, the ink remaining in the supply channel can leak out of the opening of the channel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid container capable of opening and closing a liquid channel in a liquid ejection device according to the attachment and detachment of the liquid container.